1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for connecting a Central Processing Unit (CPU) with a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electrical connectors are widely used in computer and other electronic devices. An electrical connector for electrically connecting a CPU to a printed circuit board (PCB) typically comprises an insulating housing for accommodating the CPU and a plurality of contacts retained in the insulating housing for contacting the CPU and the PCB. U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,808 issued to Ma on Apr. 24, 2007 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises an insulating housing and a plurality of contacts retained therein. The insulating housing comprises a bottom wall and a plurality of side walls extending from the bottom wall. The bottom wall and the side walls define a cavity for receiving a CPU. The electrical connector further comprises an alignment key having a post portion extending into the cavity for matching with a cutout of the CPU to position the CPU onto the insulating housing correctly. The side wall comprises a recess for receiving the alignment key. However, as soon as the recess is formed, the structure of the alignment key is identified correspondingly. Therefore, the structure of the alignment key can not be changed to match with different CPUs whose cutouts are different.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.